old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160303174800
Ob sie seine Zukünftige ist hängt davon ab, ob der 5. Teil noch rauskommt... Obwohl... dann wär sie iwie für immer die Zukünftige... also aus Slys Perspektive, solange er oder sie lebt... Anime "Wärst" => Konjunktiv 2 => unwahrscheinlich, unrealistisch oder ein Wunsch => Ganzer Satz: Wenn du Sailor Moon mögen würdest, wärst du die zweite... Grammatik ist schon was tolles, wenn die Umgangssprache was anderes damit verbindet XD Konata ist keineswegs wie Yuuki XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6E4bT58skMA Ich hype diesen Anime gerade iwie XD Ich spiele das Spiel dazu am iPad und bin eig. dadurch zum Anime gelangt und ich mag J-Pop generell... also auch Idols :D Und natürlich hat er auch Humor... XD Studium Nö ich komm ja aus ner städtischen Wohnsiedlung... Meine Familie lebt "erst" seit ca. 9 Jahren hier, und ich mag beide "Biotope" XD Ich denke halt ein wenig weiter voraus, egal wie unwahrscheinlich manche Dinge erscheinen, aber ich träum halt gern :3 Also wenn du mich jtzt fragen würdst, was ich so für die nächsten Jahre oder sogar Tage geplant hab, werd ich das nie wissen, da ich das nicht plan, aber in so 10 Jahren hab ich mir schon was ausgemalt, da es für mich iwie realistischer erscheint, wenn es weiter weg liegt ^^ Meine Texte sind auch nie schlecht, aber wie schon gesagt... unsere Lehrerin ist... eigen... XD Ich schrieb zB. Dass einer der größten Nachteile von Social Networks auch der größte Vorteil, den ich vorhin genannt habe, ist: Jeder kann überall und immer darauf zugreifen. Was ja stimmt, da ich zwar selbst so immer mit jedem in Verbindung stehe, aber wenn mal was blödes reinkommt, oder ich vllt nicht alles richtig eingestellt habe, sodass jemand Fremdes das sehen kann, dann ist es ein Nachteil... Und meine Lehrerin meinte, dass diese Behauptung in sich unstimmig wäre, da es entweder NUR ein Vorteil oder NUR ein Nachteil sein kann... bei dieser Lehrerin relativ denken zu können ist ein Fluch ._. Alles ist auf Sprachniveau B2, 3 Lesetexte, 3 Hörverständnisse, 3 Grammatikübungen, 2 Texte... Lesetext könnte Multiple Choice, Zuordnen, Wahr-Falsch, Satz vervollständigen mit 4 Wörtern sein oder eine Mischung aus mehreren sein. Hörverständnis läuft auf dasselbe hinaus. Grammatik beinhaltet Editing (also wir bekommen nen Text und müssen den korrigieren), Multiple Choice, Zuordnen, Word Formation (also Umwandlung durch den Wortstamm) und Einsetzen. Text 1 ist kurz, also mit ca. 250 Wörtern, das könnte ein Article, Report, Letter to the editor, letter of complaint, letter of application oder ein Review sein... Text 2 ist der lange Text und hat 400 Wörter, das wären die Essaytypen. ^^ Bei den Wortanzahlen darf man immer maximal 10% abweichen, also drunter oder drüber, weswegen Text 1 eig. 225-275 Wörter sind und Text 2 sind 360-440. Ich bin Biologe... Natürlich faszinieren mich solche Dinge... XD Mir ist's aber schon ein paar Mal passiert, dass ich den Handschuh beim Sezieren, da ich Rechtshänder bin und es iwie nicht mag, wenn etwas auf der linken Hand ist (deswegen trag ich auch meine Uhr rechts) Sachen ohne Handschuh angefasst habe... aber ist ja nur Fleisch... das fasst man auch beim Kochen an ^^ Also ich trag den Handschuh rechts, aber da ich Rechtshänder bin halt ich auch das Aufschneidewerkzeug rechts, deswegen muss ich mit links das Tier/Organ anfassen... ich vergess das halt immer XD "Je peux régler ça toute seule." - Emilie De Rochefort (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) mag ihren Kampfstil, aber sie ist ein etwas verzogenes reiches Mädchen... doch die Sequenzen mit ihr sind eig. lustig XD